


You Cannot Teach a Man Anything, You Can Only Help Him Find It Within Himself.

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinyoung tutors Bambam, Library AU, M/M, Tutoring, bambam has a crush on jinyoung, cute kisses and study sessions, its cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: He noticed the red head looking at him over the top of his laptop, blushing when he was caught and dramatically looking away.He’s not very subtle,Jinyoung thought as he finished his job and made his way back towards the front desk. As he passed he looked over the boy’s shoulder, curious about what he was studying. Jinyoung’s brows furrowed as he realised it was the economy subject he’d taken just last semester. He hesitated for a second. This boy clearly needed help studying, and Jinyoung had done the subject before (and passed with flying colours, but he didn’t like to brag). He couldn’t find a reason not to offer his help.Jinyoung helps Bambam study for his Exam





	You Cannot Teach a Man Anything, You Can Only Help Him Find It Within Himself.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ffairyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy) in the [Got7RarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Got7RarePairFest) collection. 



> This was written as part of the [ Got7 Rarepair Minifest! ](https://got7-rarepair-minifest.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Prompt: Jinyoung works a part time job in the library where Bambam desperately tries to study for his exam but he always ends up whining about it or just playing games on his phone, so Jinyoung suggests to help him study...

Jinyoung looked up, and rolled his eyes, sighing as a boy walked past, his bright red hair like fire. He’d become a regular at the library Jinyoung worked at part time, and he was notorious for not studying.

He would come in, everyday with his books and his laptop, armed to study; but every day he would end up messing around or playing on his phone after the first thirty minutes.

Occasionally he would bring a friend with him. Sometimes it was the tall boy with the pretty face, other times it was the shorter strawberry blonde. Every time was the same however, he would whine and bother them so much that they gave up for the day, leaving him pouting at their backs as they left.

It had been five minutes, and already the boy was beginning to waiver, checking his phone too often for it to be productive. Jinyoung rolled his eyes once again, picking some books up and taking them to be reshelved.

He noticed the red head looking at him over the top of his laptop, blushing when he was caught and dramatically looking away. _He’s not very subtle_ , Jinyoung thought as he finished his job and made his way back towards the front desk.

As he passed he looked over the boy’s shoulder, curious about what he was studying. Jinyoung’s brows furrowed as he realised it was the economy subject he’d taken just last semester.

He hesitated for a second. This boy clearly needed help studying, and Jinyoung had done the subject before (and passed with flying colours, but he didn’t like to brag). He couldn’t find a reason not to offer his help, so he sucked in a deep breath and stepped up to the pretty boy, who was currently focused on his phone.

“Hi, you look like you need some help.” Jinyoung pasted his best customer service faceTM, smiling down at him. The other boy spun around, his eyes widening slightly as he took Jinyoung in. His phone slipped from his hands and he scrambled to stop it clattering on the wooden table, flinching at how loud it was.

He stuttered as he replied, his hand drifting to scratch at the back of his neck. “Oh I’m- I’m fine. I think, I just got- I just got distracted a bit.” He admitted, biting his lip as his gaze drifted away from the elder guiltily.

Jinyoung chuckled, he had noticed that. What with the phone and looking at literally anything to not have to pay attention to the slides on his screen. He was even looking at Jinyoung, how bored must the boy be?

“It’s okay, I don’t blame you. This economics subject is boring as hell honestly.” Jinyoung grinned. “I did it last semester, so I thought I might offer my help…” He trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. What if this boy didn’t want his help and only thought he was being annoying by interrupting him?

Jinyoung’s fears were quickly assuaged when the younger boy smiled up at him brightly. “You can help? Really!” He asked, wide eyed and thankful. “Oh my god I’m so happy. I thought I was gonna fail! You’re my saviour!” He burst out loudly, and Jinyoung had to shush him as he tried desperately to contain his laughter at how dramatic the younger was.

“What’s your name?” Jinyoung asked, sitting down next to him and pulling some papers towards him.

“Oh! I’m so dumb! I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Bambam.” He said, holding his hand out to shake. Jinyoung took it with a smile, wondering why his heart was suddenly beating twice as fast as before.

“Well Bambam, lets get you studied up for this exam.”

* * *

Jinyoung and Bambam had been meeting in the library every day. Nothing had really changed except that now they were speaking to each other. Jinyoung teaching Bambam the basics of economics, while Bambam would go off on tangents, asking Jinyoung random questions about everything that wasn’t economics.

Currently, Bambam was babbling about his dream job, a cafe he wanted to open with his family.

“Bam, if you want to be ready for this test, we should probably get back to work.” Jinyoung regretfully interrupted. He didn’t mind the younger boys talking, and he was cute when his thoughts ran away from him, but his exam was in a week and they were only through the first half of the syllabus.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so boring.” Bambam whined, pushing his book away in protest, a disgusted look on his face. “And everyone’s too loud, even in the library.”

“We don’t really get enough time to get into it properly do we. Not when I have to work.” Jinyoung frowned. He thought about how they could work more efficiently, maybe a change of scenery?

“How about, on top of these small study sessions, I can tutor you at my place? My family wouldn’t mind, and it wouldn’t be too loud. We can do it after work every day until your test if you want?” Jinyoung offered. He would end up with almost no time to himself, between his own degree and working at the library and tutoring Bambam, but it didn’t matter. He’d be able to spend more time with his friend and help him reach his goals. It was only for a week, what harm could it do?

* * *

Apparently a lot, since most of Jinyoung’s free time was now spent with Bambam, and he found himself preferring that over studying. Why would he want to study his boring literature subjects when he can instead study with Bambam?

Their study sessions always ran long because they always got distracted. Sometimes, Jinyoung would be explaining a question to the younger, only to look over and find Bambam staring at his lips, a look of wonder on his face. Bambam would turn away quickly, his scarlet cheeks giving him away.

Generally, Jinyoung would ignore it, but the more often he caught him, the more it made him blush. He started by just brushing it off, but lately Jinyoung would go just as pink, and turn away just as quickly as Bambam. Then they would get stuck, both feeling blushy and embarrassed for the next 10 minutes as they tried to get back to their study.

Currently they were having one of their evening study sessions at Jinyoung’s house. His family was out at dinner so it was just him and Bambam. They had invited him to come with them, but he had refused, knowing that Bambam was coming over and not wanting to disappoint him.

They were now, sitting on Jinyoung’s bed with the laptop open while Jinyoung was explaining a concept that Bambam had somehow never heard of (even though it was a main point of the syllabus). He glanced over at the younger. Bambam had his long sleeves down over his hands, his sweater paws up over his face as he once again had his eyes on Jinyoung’s lips.

That was enough, Jinyoung decided, turning to face Bambam, startling him slightly. “I need you to stop doing that because it’s really adorable and I’m trying to concentrate.” Jinyoung told him, keeping his face as neutral as he could (and failing terribly as a blush coloured his cheeks).

Bambam squeaked in surprise, his face going red from his cheeks, to the tips of his ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you.” He said honestly. He’d just gotten so caught up in how pretty and pillowy Jinyoung’s lips were, and how beautiful he looked explaining complicated concepts, his mouth forming around the words sweetly. Bambam wanted to kiss him so badly.

He didn’t realise that he’d been leaning in towards Jinyoung until the older boy moved forward and closed the gap, Bambam letting out a small surprised gasp as their lips connected.

Jinyoung pulled back quickly, not sure if he’d overstepped a boundary, but Bambam leant forward again, capturing his lips once more, dropping gentle, hesitant kisses on the older boys soft lips. They started as little pecks, soft and gentle closed mouth kisses, but before long they morphed into slower, more desperate kisses. Jinyoung moved to wrap his arms around the younger boy, wanting to feel him closer, and Bambam complied, climbing shyly onto Jinyoung’s lap and straddling his thighs as their kiss got heavier and more heated.

They pull apart slowly, Jinyoung’s hand drifting up to cup the younger’s face lovingly, a happy smile on his face as he gazed simply at Bambam.

“I was wondering how long that would take.” Jinyoung said softly, his thumb stroking over the other’s cheek.

“I wanted to do it for so long.” Bambam blushed, content to just sit in his lap.

“I know, you’ve been looking at me since before we started tutoring, I just didn’t realise why until recently.” Jinyoung giggled.

“Don’t tease me.” Bambam whined, bouncing a little in a mini tantrum. Jinyoung only laughed harder.

“You’re the cutest. I’m glad I offered to tutor you.”

“Can we go on a date then? Since we like each other?” Bambam asked excitedly, grinning brightly as he waited expectantly for Jinyoung’s answer.

“Hmmm.” Jinyoung pretended to think deeply about it. “Only if you pass your exam.” He grinned, a glint in his eye as Bambam’s face dropped.

“Nooo, I’m never gonna pass though, there’s still so much to do.” He complained, pouting.

“Then we better get to work.” Jinyoung told him, as he started to explain the concept again, Bambam still curled tightly on his lap. 

* * *

It was several weeks later, Jinyoung and Bambam were sitting in the library with Bambam’s friends. Jinyoung had now learnt that the tall boy was named Yugyeom, while the shorter strawberry blonde was Youngjae. They all sat together waiting for exam results to come out. Jinyoung and Bambam were sitting close, eagerly awaiting Bambam’s result.

Bambam was constantly refreshing the results page, while Jinyoung just held his hand, drawing circles on the back of it. Jinyoung would take him on a date either way, he was too in love not to, but Bambam didn’t know this, and Jinyoung wasn’t about to spoil it for him.

There was a small gasp from beside him, that had Jinyoung looking up at the younger. He didn’t have time to react as suddenly Bambam was in his lap, kissing him fiercely.

He pulled back back for air, grinning at Jinyoung brightly. “I passed.” He squeaked excitedly and Jinyoung beamed up at him.

“Can you get a room or something?” Yugyeom teased them, Youngjae laughing loudly next to him as Bambam buried his face into Jinyoung neck in embarrassment.

Jinyoung only grinned, content and happy, pulling Bambam closer to him as he peppered kisses into his bright red hair.


End file.
